St Jimmy
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Aquela era sua música. x MELLO, gen. Presente para Raayy e Janao q x


**Sumário:** Aquela era sua música.

**Death Note não me pertence hoje. Mas quem sabe amanhã? :3**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

**Fanfic de presente para Raayy e Janao q.**

* * *

**St. Jimmy**

Ele chegou no orfanato, num dia chuvoso. As lágrimas secas e a expressão de ódio se faziam presentes ali, perfeitas naquele rostinho de anjo. Com o olhar triste e assustado – mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar – ele entrou no lugar. E ali deixou sua marca.

**X**

Outra chamada. Bronca por sair da Wammy's. Roger estava realmente bravo, mas ele não ligava. Não era todo perfeitinho, como Near. Era igual a Matt. Livre, só. Duas palavras que ele ouvia incessantemente.

Ouvia em sua cabeça.

**X**

A Magnum brilhava na loja. Mello não era o tipo de criança que tinha medo delas.

Devia ser porque viu uma arma inteira ser descarregada em sua mãe.

Ou porque ele era simplesmente louco.

Jurou que teria uma.

_Tinha_ que ter uma.

**X**

Era como o vício por chocolate, mas de maneira mais violenta.

Derrubando aquela criança branca no chão, com uma marca vermelha na boca.

Sangue.

Sangue de seu inimigo, ele dizia.

Mais doce que chocolate.

Mais amargo que chocolate.

**X**

Ele era sádico. Ora ou outra, demonstrava e revelava seu escárnio através de seus sorrisos.

Sorrisos que deveriam ser doces.

Sorrisos que brilhavam como armas.

Sorrisos de escárnio, cheios de dor e sofrimento dos outros.

E talvez um pouquinho dele também.

**X**

Ele gostava de ler Edgar Alan Poe.

O seu deus literário.

A sua perdição.

Imaginava uma Magnum na mão dele, enquanto ele escrevia. Brincando de roleta-russa, rindo de sua própria desgraça.

Com o sabor de chocolate, ele chegava ao orgasmo.

Edgar, Magnum e chocolate.

Não havia nada melhor no mundo.

**X**

Eram poucas as vezes que Mello ficava realmente sério.

Em sua maioria, era por culpa de Near e suas notas tão superiores.

Notas que ele um dia teria, mesmo que ele não soubesse como.

Ele apenas pensava em chocolate, Magnums e Edgar.

E no orgasmo, é lógico.

**X**

Ele saiu do orfanato, quando chovia. Incrivelmente, igual ao seu primeiro dia. Riu de si e das suas coincidências marcadas a chocolate, Magnums e Edgar – e de orgasmo, não esqueça do orgasmo!

Encarou aqueles portões frios e que cheiravam a ferro velho, sorriu.

Que se fodesse tudo.

Que se fodesse L, Near, Roger e sua história ali.

Tudo o que havia de importante estava ali, com ele.

O chocolate derretia, ao lado do livro de Poe, que encobria a Magnum novinha, como parceiros de crime, esperando pelo orgasmo.

Havia também o crucifixo ao redor do pescoço, mas aquilo não era nada de mais. Era só para mostrar a todos a ironia do mundo.

**X**

E lá estava ele, comendo um chocolate e apontando sua linda Magnum – que estava em cima de um livro de Poe – para aquele homem vendado e de joelhos à sua frente, que implorava por sua vida, com lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, e o nariz escorrendo.

_Bang, bang, bang_.

_Game over, sir._

**X**

Talvez o que ele mais odiasse no sangue fosse o cheiro.

Cheiro ferroso, que lembrava os portões da Wammy's. E isso lhe lembrava suas falhas e as perfeições de Near.

Mas isso o fazia rir, quando estava com Halle, uma das agentes de Near.

Ela era bonita e inteligente.

A seduzia, por mais que ela nunca o fizesse chegar ao orgasmo – não como Edgar, a Magnum e o chocolate. Mesmo assim, ela estava ali, quando ele precisava, quando ele queria.

E a melhor parte: Near não sabia de nada.

Tinha coisa melhor?

**X**

Ele era um assassino, com tão pouca idade.

Um assassino tão sádico, mesmo com aquele rosto meio angelical.

Sim, um anjo.

Um anjo suicida.

**X**

Ele ficava entediado quando suas grandes encomendas de chocolate ainda não chegavam.

Sem chocolate, ele não podia fazer nada. Nem raciocinar, nem chegar ao orgasmo. E estas duas coisas eram inaceitáveis.

Então, para passar o tempo, ele simplesmente apertava o gatilho de sua Magnum, com o cano voltado para sua têmpora. Não havia balas, porém ele realmente gostaria de jogar um dia Roleta-russa, com Matt, claro.

Porque ele não se importava com sua vida.

Não, nem um pouco.

**X**

Com o tempo, as coisas ficaram mais perigosas.

Ele sentia – e via – na pele.

Doía, queimava, coçava, irritava, atrapalhava. Mas ele não ligava. Encarava aquela marca de queimadura em seu rosto e mordia mais um pedaço de chocolate. Tocava sua própria pele, tentando gravar na memória a sensação estranha que era aquela. Parecia pele de animal. Parecia algo indecifrável.

Ele gostava de coisas indecifráveis. Para poder machuca-las.

Como fazia com um certo floco de neve. Um que tinha duas manchas pretas, e apenas elas a colori-lo.

**X**

A cada reviravolta no caso em que estava, Mello se distanciava ainda mais de seus princípios. Onde estava sua leitura diária de Poe? Ou onde ele havia deixado seu gosto para sangue?

Há quanto tempo ele perdera a si mesmo?

Era encarando seu espelho que ele notava que aquela queimadura parecia maior, a cada instante. Devorando aqueles princípios, que já estavam perdidos. Daqui a pouco não restaria mais "Mello", ele sentia.

Não haveria mais sangue; nem chocolate, Poe e Magnum, para que ele tivesse um orgasmo.

Aquela cicatriz estava tornando-o indecifrável, como Near. E ele não queria isso. Não, não Near.

Não haveria mais motivos, razões e alguma coisa que lhe desse prazer, se virasse Near.

Só a morte.

**X**

Tocou mais uma vez seu lado indecifrável e concluiu que, sim, ele estava maior. E então sorriu, daquele jeito sádico demais para um jovem – ou até mesmo para um anjo suicida.

Se fosse morrer, morreria com louvor.

Morreria com coragem, apostando tudo e atirando em si mesmo, de novo.

Sua tragédia pessoal.

**X**

Sentiu seu coração seu coração falhar. Sabia que em menos de quarenta segundos, estaria completamente morto.

Riu.

Morreria do jeito que pensou que ia morrer.

Com louvor, seqüestrando a _deusa_ dos humanos, sem se importar com sua vida que nunca existiu realmente – não direito.

Caiu no volante, os olhos vidrados e um sorriso – seu sorriso – no rosto.

Porém, logo após isso, Takada se matou, por ordem de Kira, ateando fogo em todo o lugar.

Seu louvor foi destruído e nunca achariam seu corpo – apenas Near sabia o que ocorrera, porque Near sempre sabia de tudo.

Morreu no indecifrável que estaria se tornando.

Sua comédia pessoal.

* * *

Ok. Essa fanfic foi complicada de se fazer '-' Mello's Centric Fic não é fácil, então eu duvido que tenha ficado boa ç.ç'/

Eu decidi usar a música St. Jimmy como base e escrevi ouvindo a mesma! Se alguém quiser, eu coloco a música/tradução como um segundo capítulo para vocês compararem :D

Como vocês perceberam, tem só um pouquinho de MelloHal e MelloNear, mas eu tinha de colocar xD

E, nos últimos dois momentos da fanfic, eu tirei das últimas frases de St. Jimmy: "It's Comedy, and Tragedy, is St. Jimmy, and that's my name". Por isso o "Sua tragédia pessoal", "Sua comédia pessoal".

E eu nem sei mais o que escrever... Só que tá um lixo e acho que as duas vão me bater, mas ok, eu supero.

Os dois últimos conselhos dessa ficwritter horrível:

**Green Day é foda. Ouçam, Leiam, Cheirem, Respirem, Idolatrem, Amem, Casem, Orgasmem (?) Green Day. Vale a pena.**

**Melhor mandar reviews :3 ... Ontem eu assisti "O Albergue II" e acreditem, minha foica quer pôr em prática a última morte (por mais que tenha sido com um machado...)**

**Reviews, heim! xD**


End file.
